Halruaan Government
See also: Halruaan Pantheon, History of Halruaa Halruaa has something of a separation of powers. In its "executive" branch, each kingdom is ruled by a heriditary monarch, supported by one or more heriditary earls who themselves are advised by heriditary barons. There are also members of the landed gentry in the form of knights, clerics and baronets but these ranks hold little direct political power. Halruaa's legislature is the magocratic Council of Elders (see below) which functions as a kind of senate. Instead of being popularly elected are instead initiated by the other elders upon reaching a certain level of magic power. The council elects a leader, the wizard-king who is the country's head of state. Halruaa's judiciary is the least modern of its three, with each kingdom having its own courts and policing organisations. Towns are typically responsible for their own town guard, but in many cases, any organisation holding a 'policing license' is eligible for inclusion in the judiciary. Magehounds and the Jordaini being the two most notable and widespread of the judicial bodies. Crime and Punishment Laws in Halruaa are strict and justice is swiftly meted out. For any serious offense, the offender may not be convicted without magical proof to back it up. Justice in Halruaa is swift. Someone convicted of murder by his own testimony may expect to be disintegrated before the day is out. Intent is also studied magically, especialIy in capital crimes. A defense of “he pointed something at me that looked like a wand, so I slew him,” is an acceptable defense, provided the defendant really thought his life was in danger, which can be magically ascertained. Capital punishment Capital punishment enormously popular. Partly due to the ready availability of truth-detecting spells, pre-emptive divinations and thought-reading spells which make false convictions incredibly rare. It's also due in part to the warlike and traditional nature of Halruaan culture. Elected officials Mayor of Halagard, Eledric Omanrys Council of Elders Halruaa’s ruling body is the Council of Elders—a tumultuous body of more than four hundred powerful wizards headed by the netyarch, or wizard-king. Though all the elders are independent thinkers with widely differingopinions,theysomehowmanage to work together well enough to govern the country effectively. There are 400 odd Elders, but quorum is only 39 - making legislative action entirely possible. Typical meeting attendance is around 150-200, conducted entirely via scrying pools and crystal orbs. To become an Elder, a mage must be of at least16th level. Not all eligible mages accept the post.Those that donít accept say they donít want thehassles of being part of the council. Each Elder receives a skyship, and the secret of recharging it. This makes the position of Elder greatly desired among the lesser mages. Every family hopes for a son or daughter to become an archmage. Netyarch The leader of the council and current netyarch of Halruaa is Zalathorm Kirkson (LN male human diviner 20/loremaster 4/Halruaan elder 5), who is rumored to be several centuries old. His tower stands in the middle of the temple complex dedicated to Mystra in Halarahh. The netyarch’s palace is an ornate building protected by a wide variety of magical guardians and defenses. When the wizard-king dies, or steps down, hissuccessor is chosen from among the ranks of theElders. The Elders pick the most powerful oftheir number to lead. A complicated system involving popularity, specialization (divination being the ideal candidate), and probably several other factors is involved in their voting process, the progress of which is announced by different coloured smoke being burned from the main fireplace of the temple complex. Category:Halruaa